


Beyond The Looks

by LazyButSmexy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Levi is confused, Other, Slow Build, Someday, Transgender!Reader (female), but he eventually learns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7392712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyButSmexy/pseuds/LazyButSmexy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a multi-chapter I began posting - guess where? That's right- on DeviantArt a few years back. It's been edited from the original, since my writing style and characterization changed miles from the original work, and it was simply...awkward...to look back at *cringe*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Fem/n): Female name<br/>(M/n): Male name<br/>(L/n): Last name<br/>The rest you will figure it out.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Beyond The Looks

**Author's Note:**

> This is a multi-chapter I began posting - guess where? That's right- on DeviantArt a few years back. It's been edited from the original, since my writing style and characterization changed miles from the original work, and it was simply...awkward...to look back at *cringe*
> 
>  
> 
> (Fem/n): Female name  
> (M/n): Male name  
> (L/n): Last name  
> The rest you will figure it out.

There’s usually nothing more amusing for Captain Levi than watching the cadets eating breakfast.

Most of them are still sleepy and grumbling small responses to their partners in between chewing motions. A few cadets, the same as always, still have a bed-hair, but because they claim not to be able to fix it and it goes normal on its own. Yeah, right, those lazy assholes.

Today, though, Levi was staring at a certain table, more focused than ever. But it wasn’t himself who realized this, but a very _special_ person who was rambling on and about their beloved human-eating beasts until, tootired for the lack of attention received, snapped at Levi for not listening.

“Levi~!! Why do you ignore my discoveries on my babies~??” Hange whined. Their hand raised to poke at one of his cheeks, but Moblit was thankfully quicker to stop it before his squad leader lost a limb. Or two. Or their life.

Levi reluctantly tore off his eyes from the table he was watching to roll at the scientist. “I always do it, nothing new. You are too slow to realize it, though”.

Nanaba, who up until this moment was eating silently besides Mike, simply smirked and pointed at the cadets’ table Levi was so focused on moments ago. “Captain Levi seems really interested in the cadets’, though.”

“Tch, that’s stupid,” Oulo quickly grunted at her, mimicking Levi's scowl, “those brats are still to show how useful they can be.”

“Oh, don’t be so mean to them, Oulo,” Petra chimed in, “most of the top ten of this year’s graduates joined the Survey Corps.”

“Tch, still, they’re just a bunch of brats.”

 

Levi ignored at the bicker just next to him as his eyes fell on a certain (h/c) girl who laughed merrily at something another cadet said.

His sudden interest went unnoticed for everyone except that idiotic scientist who quickly grinned. “Oh~? Stalking a cadet, I see?” Hange sing-sang, wiggling those stupid eyebrows making them bounce behind those shitty glasses.

Levi tore his eyes off from (Fem/n) to send Hange one of his very effective glares. “No”, he said, before sipping his tea, his eyes shut, “just making sure she’s as normal as she seems to be. I feel something off about her. That’s all.”

Hange turned to the cadet of Levi's interest, but couldn't see anything out of the ordinary about her. "She seems pretty normal to me, though. 

“That’s exactly why I’m watching her, smartass.” He took another sip of his tea, narrowing his eyes on (fem/n), who was completely oblivious of all the attention she was actually receiving. “I know she’s hiding something, if she were a titan you'd probably feel the same way”. 

Hange laughed loudly and patted his back. “If she were a titan and I felt she was hiding something, I'd already be studying her~”

Levi couldn't find it within himself to disagree.

 

* * *

 

 

The panting breaths, the small groans, moans, flinches and winces signaled simply the middle of a new training session for the soldiers of the Survey Corps. It was a neccessity, she knew very well, for this was the branch of the military that was the most in contact with titans. They ought to be prepared. They have to be strong to accomplish their mission. And if they manage to do so without dying, awesome.

But after several hours of rigurous training, and finally getting the hold of that blessed formation Commander Smith came up with, the only things (Fem/n) wanted to do was to clean herself up, get changed, eat dinner, sleep. In that order, hopefully.

However, she wasn't fond of cleaning up at the common baths, that were already full. She decided she would scrub away the most noticeable dirt off and bath properly after dinner, just before lights out, or maybe early in the morning, when only the high-rank officers were up. 

Both options had their risks, and (Fem/n) weighed them up as she helped herself with a wet rag to scrub off the sweat and dirt - without taking off her clothes, of course.

If she bathed before lights out, there was a chance that she was late for the night call at the bedrooms, which could get her punished or suspended. However, if she bathed early in the morning, there was a chance that high-ranking officers decided to do it as well, and then she wouldn't be alone at the common baths, which was a no-no for her.

With a worried grunt she finished her quick cleaning, and next up was changing clothes, and (Fem/n) thanked the heavens for her roomates still being at the common baths as she entered the large bedroom. Her bunk bed was the last one, near the window, she had chosen the top one just to be closer to the sky.

Her boots were pretty much thrown next to the bed, along with the 3DMG belts. (Fem/n) picked her clothing, and with a furtive glance over her shoulder to make sure no one was looking, her dirty clothes flew off and she hurried into the clean pants first. Once those were secured in place, she went for the shirt, keeping her back to the door at all times to avoid beeing seen.

_Although there is not much to see_ , she thought sadly as she looked down at her chest, her fingers playing with the fabric of her shirt. She was as flat-chested as always, only a faint curve that could be described as a little bit of muscle. (Fem/n) still had faith though, the 'medicine' her sister secretely provided her with seemed to be working.

After so long, (Fem/n) could look at her face in the mirror and look at _herself_ , and actually feel content.

The door of the bedroom opened abruptly, interrupting her thoughts as she hugged her chest in surprise.

"Ah, here you are!" Prina squealed as she walked in, her wet, ebony hair framing her face. She was clearly back straight from the baths, and (Fem/n) busied herself with pulling the shirt on, making sure to keep her front hidden. "Are you not going to bath?"

"I cleaned myself up outside, I'll shower later," (Fem/n) explained with a small smile, as she was already used to.

Prina blinked at her and laughed softly, before waving it off and babbling about something else. (Fem/n) was relieved her roomates were oblivious enough to assume that her rejection to change or bath with other people was due to shyness. 

As she finished dressing up, the call for dinner was announced, and (Fem/n) made her way to the dining hall.

She could just bath some other day.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah. Feedback would be very appreciated. v(ouo )


End file.
